


Lean On Me

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Merpeople World Building [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mer!Lance, Mer!Shiro, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: It was the first time Lance would meet any merfolk.But, he thinks he'll get used to it.Yup, he could definitely get used to it.





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all those waiting on my stories or seeing the mess that is my social media. 
> 
> I shall explain to you some stuff here. But, I will be making a bigger post later. Recent things have happened that caused me such emotional distress I completely crumbled to the ground. I had no urge to do anything. But, now I feel I have enough strength to get back on track. Since I know that is what I need to do. 
> 
> So thank you all to whoever has been waiting patiently. I am going to be doing my best in getting you some nice stories.

Lance was nervous.

No, he was terrified.

“Are you ready?” Keith asked, petting Lance’s head as he nervously looked at the hatch door at the end of his enclosure. Hunk was behind Keith, giving Lance an encouraging smile while Pidge and Matt got ready to open the doors.

Today was the day that Lance would finally be introduced to other merpeople. Having lived in isolation before he came into the preserve that was trying to free and save his kind.

Lance let out a weak trill and nuzzled into Keith’s hand. This made the human smile and for Hunk to reach out to ruffle Lance’s hair. The two trying to comfort the nervous and obviously frightened merman.

“Lance, you’ll be alright. Shiro is very kind and he won’t harm you.” Hunk reassured, making Lance give a questioning trill.

Lance only knew of Shiro by the name and fond looks his caretakers would say. But, he was able to wiggle out some information. Shiro was a Killer Whale merman who was rescued from a fighting ring. One of his arms was missing because of said ring and Keith along with Matt are very fond of him.

For a long time, Lance wondered what the other would look like. He wondered how he would act and he wondered if the other was even going to like him. As the date grew closer the more nervous he became.

He would whine for attention from Pidge or Hunk, his main caretakers. He would try to make Matt flustered or tease Keith to go into a mini-rage. Anything to keep the nervousness from chewing at his heart.

But, the time has arrived.

Lance had been carefully moved to the holding pen that leads out into the large open enclosure. Hunk and Keith were charged with comforting Lance while Matt and Pidge got Shiro ready.

Lance knew they were all waiting for him.

But, the dolphin merman was afraid.

“I know it’s scary. But, I promise you that Shiro is kind. You two both need a pod to be in Lance. It’s not good for your type of mer-species.” Keith promised, getting a nod from everyone around him. Lance mulled over the repeated words before sighing. He let out a few clicks before sinking into the water and heading towards the metal doors.

With a sigh of relief from everyone Pidge pressed one button and instantly the metal doors started to open. As the door slowly opened Lance could feel the difference in the water. An almost call to something familiar that made him spill excited clicks and chirps.

It was a call to home.

Lance could feel his body move on its own and he raced out as soon as the doors were big enough for him to pass. He felt his heart flutter with joy at the enormous space and stared in awe at the all the beautiful coral reefs below him.

It seemed like the enclosure stretched for miles and Lance couldn’t help the joyous cries as he swam up to leap out of the water. Letting out a laughter that he hasn’t done in a very long time. He let out his echolocation and found an abundance of fish everywhere.

It was overwhelming to him for he was used to being in just a decent size enclosure with a sandy bottom and a few toys.

This was… very overwhelming.

Suddenly his clicks and echoes were being met back. They were louder than his own and Lance stopped his swimming in order to turn around. There a massive figure in the distance that moved in strong and yet fluid movements.

It was memorizing to watch and Lance couldn’t help staring in shock as the figure came closer. Revealing the colors of white, black and eyes the remind Lance of the moon.

‘He’s beautiful.’ Lance thought, staring at the muscled and yet lean body as he came closer. There were scars that littered the other’s body. Some that looked painfully new and others looked very old. Both made Lance let out a small worried trill as he cautiously moved forward.

One injury made him cringe as he could see the stub of what should have been an arm of the merman’s body. He knew that the fight rings were awful and yet he didn’t really feel the magnitude until he saw the missing arm and scars on the other.

The size of Shiro was massive and he dwarfed in comparison to the whale merman. His body wasn’t even the size of the other’s lower half and Lance couldn’t help blush at that fact.

When Shiro was finally in front of him he couldn’t help let out a few uncertain chirps. The nervousness from before coming back and squashing the aw he has for the other. But, those moonlight eyes just showed warmth to him and Lance heard the soft calming tune of the other’s echoes.

Encouraged Lance went closer and brushed his fins against the other causing Shiro to do a whole body shiver. This made Lance grin as he gave the other a playful slap of his tail fin before bursting into speed.

This caused the other to let out a growl of amusement and excitement. Shiro quickly turned his massive body around and gave chase to the chuckling dolphin.

Lance let out joyful laughter as he dodged the other’s attempts at catching him. Twirling around his massive bulk and kicking up sand to escape. Earning excited clicks and a deep laughter from behind him.

The dolphin merman knew that the other could catch him at any time. But, he at least hoped he was putting up a good fight as he zoomed around the colorful coral reefs. The ocean around him seeming to almost purr in joy at Lance finally being home.

Lance was overwhelmed.

But, it was in a good way.

A great way even.

Suddenly, he felt an arm around his middle and yelped as he was plucked from his swimming. Feeling the massive chest behind him vibrate with a victorious rumble. It felt nice to Lance and it was that feeling that felt so familiar yet so distant.

Lance purred in delight as he was consumed by the warmth and he nuzzled up against the other’s neck. This caused Shiro to be surprised for only a few moments before he smiled fondly down at the other. Carefully, he brought Lance up and nuzzled back on the flowing brown hair.

The two continued their rubbing and cuddling for a long time. Trying to commit and mixed their scents together as far as it can go. Unknown to them the little robot that was streaming everything to a cheering and celebrating group of humans.

Finally as night descended onto the facility and the moon rose high in the sky did two merman carefully make their way towards their shelter. Swimming into a cave that rose up into an open area that had air and soft sand beds for sleeping.

Lance huffed as he crawled his way onto the sand bed. Playfully nipping at Shiro to hurry up as the larger male struggled a bit in getting his massive bulk onto the sandbank. Lance purred loudly at the lovely bed for it was wet and had plenty of air. There was a good amount of water to keep their bodies hydrated and yet there wasn’t a fear of drowning.

Shiro rumbled back in that deep tone again pleased that Lance was pleased in their new shared home. The other leaning down to groom Lance’s face making Lance chirp in pleasure and even going as far as to wag his tail in delight.

Lance leaned up to also groom a bit of Shiro. Making sure to take special attention to his scars before a yawn finally escaped him. Shiro chuckled at the action and gently placed the other on his chest. Allowing Lance to lean on him before the merman slump against his chest and body.

‘This is nice.’ Lance mused, snuggling into the warm chest as a single strong arm wrapped around his body. A large hand playing with his wet locks of hair as the two allowed the sounds of water to lull them to sleep.

Lance could definitely get used to this.


End file.
